Sacrifice
by Ryoko Lasgalen
Summary: A war has stirred between the dwarves and elves, Gimli and Legolas know how to end it but the elf is going to need Gimli's help first.


Hi!  Ok this it totally weird, it was meant to be a chapter to another story I had been writing, but I wrote the beginning, this is somewhere near the end –but I haven't written what goes in the middle and I cant be arsed to –Elves, Dwarves, war –all ya need to know ^_^

____________________________________________________  
**Sacrifice**  
 _(for want of a better title!)_

The dwarf drew back almost at the intensity in the elf's eyes.  His hands loosened slightly from the slender wrists of the fair being but only momentarily.  Almost without realising his grip became more fierce than ever, despite the cold shackles already biting into the elf's wrists, causing Legolas's hand to involuntarily stiffen at the wave of pain warning him that his arm could surely break if the dwarf's grip became any more powerful. 

Still, he refused to back down, Gimli was not going to win this argument, and even if the dwarf broke both of his wrists in protest, he would not be stilled.  A great sadness flashed through the Elf's eyes, time was running short, and he knew it.  The look (however personal) was not lost on Gimli as he pierced his friend's gaze with one of his own.

"Legolas," his voice was barely a rough whisper as he lowered his gaze "there has to be another way, we will find it together, if only you would let me."  He could feel the elf's eyes on him and he would not let this be the last time they spoke.  "Please, do not throw your very life away, _mellon nin._"

Legolas's look softened as he took in the form of his pleading friend, his words sent a spear of pain through his very being and he barely registered when Gimli's hold on him reverted from one of restraint to one of comfort.  He hadn't realised that the dwarf knew of his intentions, although really, it wasn't that surprising.  Lowering himself forward, now kneeling on the cold prison floor, he rested his forehead on the Dwarf's helmet, steadying his voice and his body.

"My friend, I will throw nothing away if it can be helped, but I *must* do this" he pleaded, "You know I must.  Please."  He wasn't sure how he could comfort his friend, or indeed convince him that this was the only course of action that could save them, and Mirkwood… and the dwarves.

"Please."

Only the gentle clank of chains could be heard as a moment of silence, which seemingly lasted an immortal lifetime, passed over and Legolas took it to mean that Gimli was slowly accepting what he was telling him, and what they already both knew.

"Then you will not go alone."  Gimli's jaw tightened as he spoke, lifting his eyes up and again meeting the midnight blue ones of the elf.  It was Legolas's turn to drop his gaze,

"I can not-"

"And if I do not go, _you_ do not go, in case you haven't noticed *elf*, but you are in no position to be deciding upon my actions," if his voice wasn't breaking ever so slightly, he would sound every bit the prison guard he was pretending to be.  "Look at me" he more ordered than asked.

"Gimli-" the now soft voice was almost more than the dwarf could bear.  Legolas did not look at him; he could not.  

Noticing his demeanour, Gimli gently held his friends head in his hands as Legolas shut his downcast eyes. 

"-Swear to me, if I release you, you will allow me to go with you and we will see this through _together_, and we will take the consequences _together-._

"-I"

"On your royal blood, swear it Legolas!"  Legolas's form seemed to sink even lower.  Gimli was not accustomed to looking down on his friend and it unnerved him more than he was willing to admit.  "Do not force me to keep you prisoner" he choked.  He hated himself for even having to say it, but if it was the only way, then the elf would stay here, in chains and in darkness.  Even if Legolas never forgave him, at least he would be alive.  

"I swear it."  The words were barely a submissive whisper, filled with sadness and regret.

A smile tugged at Gimli's lips and although Legolas still did not rise to meet his gaze, he knew once he had gotten the elf to swear to it, he would not go back on his word.  Taking the large key from his belt, he gently unlocked the chains, scowling at the tint of blood red on their surface.  Legolas's arms fell to his sides as Gimli took a step back and waited for him to rise.

"Forgive me" he breathed, sounding more emotionally weary than Gimli had ever known him to be, something was tugging at the elf's heart and Gimli had the distinct feeling that it was not the fate that surely awaited him when they left.  Realisation dawned on the dwarf as finally, Legolas's strong, sorrowful eyes met his.  

With a swiftness that belied his injuries, the elf glided from his position on the blackened floor, his leg sweeping around him, his fingers gracefully reaching to the floor to balance himself as his kick came around unusually low, striking Gimli squarely on the small of his back, sending the dwarf crashing hard into the rough surface of the glistening rock of the cave wall.  Before the blinding spots in his vision even registered, he forced himself to steady and turn around.  The bars of the prison were back in place and locked, with Legolas on the other side holding the key.

"NO!" Shakily Gimli covered the ground of the cell to the bars as Legolas placed the key within his tunic.  "Don't do this Legolas!" he pleaded, his voice furious and hurt at being betrayed like this, his knuckles turning white at the grip he held on the heavy bars.  "Is this the value of the vow of an Elven prince?"  

He was surprised to see a sad smile on the fair face before Legolas sank to one knee, covering the now white hands of the dwarf in his own.  

"The vow of a prince is naught compared to he vow of a friend" he smiled, "and I swear I will not allow those who I hold most dear to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of my own, or to condemn my most beloved friend to any death which awaits me."  He placed his head on the hands that he held tightly, in a pledge of loyalty befitting the stature of them both.  "This I swear, not on my own blood, but to the Valour and by the kings."  

Unshed tears burned Gimli's eyes as his friend spoke.  "Please don't go alone," he begged, although any hope he had of following Legolas to whatever end had now gone from his voice.  

"I would rather be alone in my death than be the cause of yours."  He felt Gimli's strong arm around his shoulder, pulling them flat against the bars as the dwarf hugged the elf as the brother he was.  It was a rare thing indeed for Gimli to be at a loss for words, each time he tried to clear the lump in his throat he realised there were no words behind it.

"No-" he choked, but it was all he could manage.

"Forgive me."

Gimli's arms fell from the Elf's shoulders as he rose back onto his feet.  The sound of dwarven armies marching could be heard above them.  A silent look between the friends spoke more than words ever could, and with that, the Elf was gone.


End file.
